Mobile media consumption—such as mobile TV, variants of (on-demand) media streaming—is gaining popularity. While the available bit rate of wireless networks for mobile users is increasing, video compression is improving, and capabilities of mobile devices are expanding, there is one limiting factor inherent to the very nature of mobile devices: their form factor limits the available display area and thus the perceived fidelity of the presented visual media. Similarly, the form factor limits the available audio effects to plain stereo (typically) using headphones.